Alba
by Yaiba Akatsuki
Summary: La inmortalidad es un don que algunos desean, un privilegio que pocos poseen y lo disfrutan… con ella podrás contemplar el alba y admirar el ocaso por toda la eternidad. Pero, ¿si fuera lo contrario?... que ese privilegio se convierta en una maldición que comienza tan cálido y brillante como sol, pero continua tan frío y solitaria cómo la noche… un one-shot inspirado en un día gris


**Hola de nuevo queridos escritores/lectores, le saluda su escritor no se si favorito Yaiba Akatsuki. Me sentí inspirado y quise realizar este oneshot… Espero que tenga buena aceptación… y si eres nuevo te invito a que pases por mi perfil y leas mis historias:**

**Crónicas de Equestria… es una mezcla perfecta de acción, drama, comedía y lemon ;) … Bueno no en todos los capítulos hay lemon, las que contienen este tipo de escenas tiene un pequeño aviso al principio… Aunque mirando las estadísticas, son los capítulos que más vistas tienen :v …¡MALDITOS CLOPPERS!.**

**Escuadrón sombra… digamos que vendría siendo no mí último lanzamiento, pero es una historia cargada de acción y comedia.**

**Frío otoño… si te identificas con esta historia deja tú comentario y dale un like… jejeje… un like, bueno… ustedes me entienden :3**

**Bueno no daré más carreta, Espero que lo disfruten**

La luz del sol entró sin permiso a mí habitación atravesando las delgadas cortinas que danzaban con los vientos de la mañana, iluminando cada rincón con su luz dejándome en claro que el día había llegado… un nuevo día, un nuevo… y monótono día.

Puse la almohada sobre mí cabeza y le di la espalda a esa luz que sin permiso ingresó a mi recámara anunciando que ya otro día había llegado y me decía que debía salir de mí letargo, me obligaba a abandonar aquel mundo de sueños y fantasías en el cual me refugiaba y era feliz… ¿para que levantarme?... esta pregunta llegaba a mi mente cada día y se quedaba allí hasta que le diera una respuesta. Pero al no tenerla se quedaba junto a mí para mostrarme que mi día sería igual que el de ayer, o el anterior, o el anterior, o el anterior… o como los otros largos y solitarios días que he visto subir el sol en la mañana y descender en la tarde, para dar paso a la luna y hacer el mismo proceso una y otra vez gracias a mi longeva existencia…

¿para que levantarme?... le he dado la vuelta a mi habitación tantas veces que ya perdí cuenta y no le encontraba gracia, podría recorrerla con los ojos cerrados sin preocuparme de chocar contra una pared o tropezar con alguna silla o mi cama, así que esas simples palabras se convirtieron en algo sin sentido para mí…

\- " levántate"…- susurró la silenciosa voz de la luz de la mañana- " mira qué es un bello día que todos disfrutan"…- repitió con su querida, dulce y silenciosa voz haciendo que apretara más la almohada contra mis orejas para no escuchar sus tormentosas y dolorosa palabras, frases tan simples y sencillas pero que atravesaban mi corazón cada mañana y desgarraban mi alma al recordándome lo miserable y solitaria que era mi vida…

¿para que levantarme?...

El calor comenzó a aumentar sacando a empujones el frío mañanero que abrigaba mi cuarto en las noches y me acompañaba hasta quedarme dormida después de tanto llorar…

\- " levántate, afuera hay un mundo de paz y amistad que te espera"…- de nuevo escuché aquellas palabras cálidas y tormentosas…

\- cállate…- murmuré cerrando mis ojos y apretando más la almohada contra mis orejas tratando de ignorar aquella voz silenciosa, no quería abandonar aquél refugio llamado cama y tener que afrontar otro día. El calor aumento pero me negaba a abandonar mi pequeño sitio de paz, sabía que un simple cobertor no me brindaba la seguridad que necesitaba pero me sentía protegida debajo de estas…

\- " todos los que te aman te están esperando"…- musitó de nuevo la calidad y silenciosa voz de la mañana en un tono burlón haciendo que apretara más la almohada a tal punto de lastimarme las orejas, pero abrí mis ojos al caer en cuenta de lo que me acababa de decir… ¿me aman, me esperan?... ¡¿quienes?!...- " levántate"…

¿para que levantarme?... soy una pony de antaño en tiempos modernos que no entiendo, los ponis de esta era sólo me alaban y respeta como lo hacen con Celestia y Luna, o con Cadence y Flurry Heart, no veo amistad o amor en ellos… los que fueron mis amigos, los que me amaron se quedaron en el camino que inicie hace mucho... una senda que eh atravesado por siglos y nunca veré su final. ¿y los que me esperan?... Je, me van a tener que esperar mucho tiempo ya que son los mismos ponis con los que inicie este largo calvario llamado inmortalidad y se fueron quedando uno por uno a lo largo de mi vida.

Recordarlos incrementaba mí tristeza y me hacen ver lo sola que estoy desde su partida, me acurruqué aún más en mí fuerte y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había pasado tantos años desde que mí último amigo partió… vi a un arcoíris desvanecerse, a unas manzanas caer, unas gemas perder brillo… y la risas se volvieron llantos cuando los globos se elevaron para jamás descender.

Incluso vi al señor del caos sucumbir ante la tristeza y el dolor cuando sus mariposas dieron el último aleteo; no volvió a ser el mismo desde que su amada dio el último suspiro, se alejó de nosotros y no se ha sabido nada de él desde entonces…

Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano... mi hijo. Aquella criatura que me acompañó desde que eclosionó hasta que se apagó su vida a los novecientos años, no importaba si había formado una familia, siempre estaba presente para mí… fue el último en partir y en dejar ese enorme agujero en mi alma y mi corazón que ha sido difícil de llenar y desde entonces me dejó sola en este enorme castillo.

\- "levántate, tus amigas esperas a que les compartas tu amistad"…

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE!...- exclamé irritada saliendo de mi refugio y gritándole a aquella luz que se había apoderado de mi habitación que me anunciaba el nuevo día- ¡YA CALLATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ!...- volví a gritar con mi tono real haciendo qué mi voz resonará por todo el desolado castillo. El silencio se hizo sepulcral y el viento que ondeaban mis cortinas cesó dejándome sola en aquella quietud y soledad que significa mi vida…

\- sólo... déjame en paz… por favor…- supliqué con la voz entrecortada a aquella nada que me atormentaban desde hace siglos y me recordaba que lo qué la monarca del sol me otorgó no fue algo de admirar sino de odiar, de haber sabido que las alas que reposan atadas a mis costados me traerían tanta tristeza, las hubiera rechazado al instante… me tiré de nuevo en la cama y comencé a llorar como una niña, soltando aquellas lágrimas amargas que rodaban por mis mejillas y caían en mi almohada que se había convertido en mi más grande confidente; algo que no está vivo pero me ha acompañado durante todo este tiempo.

Lloré no sé por cuánto tiempo tratando de apaciguar aquel dolor, llorar se había convertido en algo tan esencial en mí vida como lo era respirar. Pasaron... ¿minutos, horas?...no lo se, y la verdad no me importaba… ya me había calmado así que salí de mi cama rumbo al balcón, pero me detuve a medio camino y regresé a mí cama para acostarme de nuevo. Ya me eh asomado y he observado a ese pueblo que me acogió cuando era nadie, un día que no me asomara no haría la diferencia o traería de vuelta mí vida de felicidad... no había cambiado mucho en arquitectura pero si en población, se trataba de los descendientes de aquellos ponis que una vez traté… generación tras generación, esos eran los que ahora habitaban en el pueblo.

Ellos me ven y saben quién soy ya que notan mi presencia todas las mañanas en el balcón, pero ven las imágenes de quienes salvaron a sus raíces… de aquellas ponis que dieron sus vidas tantas veces para que ellos pudieran existir y siempre preguntan: ¿quiénes son ellas?... ¿qué hicieron, porque están inmortalizadas en una roca a la mitad de la plaza?... no lo saben… sus nombres y hazañas quedaron en el olvido así como todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para que ellos tuvieran un buen futuro…

¿para que levantarme?... me pregunté de nuevo levantando la vista y observando por la ventana que el alba había avanzado, ya no es tan de mañana como creía. Concreté mi teoría al ver la sombra de la ventana moverse por el frío suelo de cristal y tocar una marcas que tallé en este cómo si fuera un reloj de sol para tener un poco de la noción del tiempo, levante mi vista y vi el cielo por la ventana y vi aquéllas nubes que eran movidas por los pegasos y que una vez estas fueron movidas por una excelente pony que ya no esta, me perdí en mis pensamientos, divagando en cosas irreales y fantasiosas por un buen rato, una sonrisa escapó de mis labios… je… un pensamiento retorcido llamó mi atención. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que satisfací mis necesidades carnales con cierto pegaso del cual mí hermano odiaba… me veía sexy y hermosa a la hora que él tomó mí cuerpo y me hizo suya, si me viera en estos momentos saldría corriendo alejándose de mí a gritos al no reconocer aquella pony que le hizo el amor con tanta pasión y placer…

¿para que levantarme?... bajé la vista y comencé a observar de nuevo mí habitación… mí exilio, noté que la luz ya no estaba tan intensa y brillante sino más bien de un tono naranja y opaca… estaba anunciando el descenso del sol de la monarca de este reino… dando paso al astro plateado que se elevaría al cielo bañando a Ecuestria con su tenue luz azulada trayendo consigo brillantes estrellas …

¿para que levantarme?... ¿para que el tiempo me refriegue en la cara que los años pasan y pasan y yo sigo en la misma monotonía mientras que todo a mi alrededor va evolucionando?… entonces eso me pregunto todas las mañanas…

¿para que levantarme?... ¿para ver que fui un desastre como princesa?, soy la princesa de la amistad pero en sí no tengo ningún amigo…

¿para que levantarme?... ¿para ver las cicatrices que tengo productos de mis intentos fallidos de quitarme la vida cada vez que la depresión me invade?...

¿para que levantarme?... ¿para ver mí maltrecho y desnutrido cuerpo frente al espejo ya que intenté morir de hambre?, pero también fue un intento en vano ya que no puedo morir... ¿o admirar mi frente sin su cuerno porque representó una amenaza para todos?...

¿para que levantarme?... ¿para marcar en una pared otra línea que me indica que otro día de mi larga existencia ya pasó?...

¿para que levantarme?... ¿para escuchar el ruido metálico y a veces frustrante de mi cadena al ser arrastrada en el frío suelo de cristal de mi habitación cuando me muevo?...

¿para que levantarme?... ¿para ver con impotencia y dolor las ruinas de lo que una vez fue una escuela en donde enseñábamos amistad?... ¿recordar como éste fue destruido por orden de la que una vez fue mi mentora?...

¿para que levantarme?… ¿para que levantarme?... ¡¿para que levantarme?!... ¡¿PARA QUE LEVANTARME?!... ¿para observar mi vida arruinada y destruida día tras días, año tras año?… siglo tras siglo, en la prisión en la que estoy luego de que Celestia me condenara por algo que no hice, sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme… mí castillo es mí prisión y ninguno puede entrar… y yo tampoco puedo salir… entonces me pregunto…

¿para que… levantarme?... es la pregunta que ha surcado mí mente desde hace dos mil años que comenzó mí castigo…

La luz azulada comenzó a entrar por la ventana en donde minutos antes se había retirado y la luz naranja y opaca, ésta luz que le da felicidad y gozo aquellas criaturas que salían a mirar las maravillas que consigo traía la princesa de la noche. Pero para mí no es felicidad ni gozo…

Mi celda cae en penumbra dejando salir aquellos temores que atormentaban mí alma aún más, saliendo de las sombras aquellos miedos y recuerdos dolorosos de un pasado que deseaba jamás haber sucedido... me cubro de nuevo con mí cobertor creando aquel refugio y zona segura para que aquellos miedos e imágenes no hicieran mi noche agobiadora, me protegería de aquellos delirios que me persiguen y no dejan que tenga una noche tranquila…

Lloro en silencio de nuevo al ver que mí esperanza fue en vano al caer el ocaso y la pregunta que me carcome en el día desaparece cansada de esperar aquella respuesta anhelada y es suplida por la que despierta y me sigue hasta caer derrotada por el sueño y el cansancio de tanto llorar, creo dolorosos río de lágrimas amargas que son atrapadas por mi confidente o que a veces se desbordan al suelo frío de cristal.

\- ¿seré libre mañana en el alba?... me pregunto entre sollozos, la pregunta retumba en mis oídos y saco conclusiones… falsas esperanzas antes de perder el conocimiento por mí agotamiento y sucumbir ante el sueño…

**Qué tal les pareció?... Le puse ganas y neuronas que se que no volverán :D**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!**


End file.
